Dust Magic
Dust Magic (ダスト魔法,'' Dasuto Mahō'') is a Caster Magic that bears a resemblance to Sand Magic Description This magic enables the user to produce and manipulate a destructive dust particle cloud by simultaneously transforming the loose magical energy in the air into loose silicon particles and creating an explosive release at its center, expelling its mass at high velocity in all directions. The dust is also filled with many microscopic blades giving the user the ability to manipulate molecules, allowing them the ability to disintegrate nearly anything on a molecular level. They are also capable of breaking down the Earth around them in order to create more of this dangerous dust cloud. However, they are more than able to keep this on the ground in order to trap and capture and opponent, though those with a keen eye would be able to notice it. Occasionally the user may choose not to solidify this ability, preferring to instead manipulate the dust through the air and thus conducts the subsequent cut with a simple motion of their hands but this utilization is usually reserved only when opposing a particularly weak or defenseless adversary due to the ease of which this technique can kill. Spells *'Sabaku' (野営, Desert): Whenever the user is about to come to harm they can manipulate the dust to surround and protect them. The dust acts as a near absolute defense as it is capable of withstanding considerably strong attacks and projectiles, and even self-harm should the user be captured by an opponent's illusions. The user is also able to cover themselves in a compacted layer of their dust to protect themselves further during battle. Although not usually seen, When the user activates this shield to its maximum power it takes on a more humanoid appearance with hands that are able to protect numerous amounts of people, although this is heavily taxing. ** Sabaku: Saiyo (採用, Desert: Embrace): Forcing a majority of the dust that they have placed on the ground into a mass that has a similar form to that of the standard Sabaku. The user can then cause this mass to surround an opponent in a manner comparable to that of a mother's embrace. The user can then use this to slice an opponent into ribbons with the blades hidden in the dust before they crush them with in the embrace's immense pressure **'Sabaku: Kan'oke '(棺桶, Desert: Coffin): First, the user utilizes Dust Magic in order to cause the ground around an opponent to crumble and weaken. Then, by integrating the dust particles around a person's being, the user is able to cause the opponent's body to gain an increase in density with each strike. As they are struck repeatedly, the attacks will slowly cause an opponent to lose their speed as well as begin sinking into the ground due to the dust molecules sifting through the ground around them; causing the unfortunate victim to sink until they are locked into the terrain with the surrounding Earth beginning to cling to their bodies. Finally the user is able to use the dust that has mixed with the ground in order to apply pressure to opponent once they are locked into the terrain in order to break their bones or even kill them in the process. **'Sabaku': Sōgi (葬儀, Desert: Funeral): Not Yet Revealed ** Sabaku: Chōzō (彫像, Desert: Statue): By causing the large dust shroud to fall onto the Earth, the user can maniuplate the "arms" of it in order to allow the dust woman to pick up and mold the stone from the Earth into the form of a large golem as if it were a mother cradling its child. The golem is then infused with a large quantity of the dust substance allowing it to be able to fight as an autonomous monster, although that can personally take control of it if they choose to do so. When first activating this spell, it can also be used as a hefty defense against aerial techniques. ** Sabaku: Ikizumari (行き詰まり, Desert: Impasse): By raising a large quantity of the dust material in a wall-like formation, the user is able to create a near indestructible gate for protecting large areas. The wall is reinforced with several layers of the user's Magical Energy allowing it to be capable of withstanding several attacks before it crumbles. The user is able to expand this wall to protect a larger field of people by causing the dust to expand, although this weakens the durability of wall as it requires that they stretch the membrane of Magical Energy that maintains it as well. **'Sabaku: Sunaarashi' (彫像, Desert: Sandstorm): This technique cloaks an object with the user's dust particles making anything in direct contact with the user much lighter. This allows freer manipulation of the affected objects, which would normally carry considerably more weight and as such, require a greater amount of exertion to move. Upon using it on themselves, the user can use this to literally split their body into completely identical copies of their original body. This also means that even if one is incapacitated, the other remains completely unaffected and as neither can truly be regarded as the true original, the duplicates cannot be dispelled like normal clones. However, after splitting, the user is unable to utilize any spells aside from Dust Magic in order to pull all of the duplicates back together. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Dust Magic